Friday Blake
Friday Blake is a travelling saleswoman who uses her weaker Herald abilities and innate knowledge of the Fantendo Multiverse to smuggle and peddle goods (most commonly technology and weaponry) between realities. Friday acts as a neutral party in the grand scheme of things, and whose side she takes is entirely depending on which seems most profitable. That being said, she does generally end up supporting villains more often than heroes... Appearance Friday Blake is a tall woman with chin-length dark hair, blue eyes, and a self-certain smile on her face during all but the darkest of times. She shows a very clear preference for business suits, though the exact design of the suit transforms automatically to suit the "setting" of the universe she's in. * In New Prime, she opts for a clean and simple pinstripe suit, with the jacket fully buttoned and the shirt tucked in. Her tie is blue and has a tessellating hexagon pattern. * In Alpha Prime, she wears the same suit with a more saturated color scheme and no pinstripes. Her tie is bright blue and has no pattern. * In Aether Prime, she wears the same suit with a more saturated color scheme and no pinstripes. Gramps turns into a canister on her back, similar in appearance to a Sparkling Unit, while out of combat. Her tie is stitched together from bits of other ties. * In the LEGO Fantendoverse, she looks exactly the same as she does in New Prime, except she's made out of LEGO instead. No surprise there. Her tie is blue and has a tessellating LEGO brick pattern. * In Omega Prime, she wears the same suit with her jacket's buttons undone, her tie slightly loosened, and her shirt untucked. Her tie is crimson and has a striped pattern, with the word "Friday" emblazoned on the front. * In the Quaznic Fantendoverse, she wears an outfit more comparable to that of a salesperson in a bazaar, including baggy white robes and lots of golden jewelry. * In the RTAverse, she wears the same suit with a more saturated color scheme, with no jacket or tie. Her shirt is left untucked. * In the Wallverse, she wears the same suit with a more muted color scheme, plus the addition of a long coat in the place of the pinstriped jacket, a wide-brimmed hat, and no tie. Regardless of her current clothes, her expression always lies somewhere between smug and triumphant, with her smile only dropping when her business is completely derailed with no hope of recovery. She is nearly always seen with "Gramps," an Imperium from another universe, in her hand. It looks nearly identical to Unten's version of Imperium, but with an even shorter blade, practically no sharp edge, and its cyan lines faded to the point where they are barely noticeable. As a result, it looks a lot more briefcase-like... which is fitting, seeing as Friday prefers to use it as a storage unit rather than a sword. She will even sometimes handcuff it to herself when she's feeling paranoid. Personality Friday is a businesswoman with a rapier wit, a sense of humor, and seemingly an abundance of genre savvy. She claims that she's a neutral party, and that she sells weapons to anyone regardless of their motives and morals, but this isn't entirely true. She shows an obvious preference towards warmongers and villains, because either they'll be foiled by the heroes they're going up against, or they'll succeed and oppress people until somebody decides they've had enough and starts up a rebellion. Either way, the end result will be that somebody will run to her in search of a weapon more powerful than the last. She tends to be a bit high-and-mighty, regularly throwing salt in others' wounds when she can get away with it, and likes to boast a lot when she's certain that victory is hers. In business proceedings, however, she shows off a calmer and more respectful side of her that otherwise never sees any use. She still taunts and goads, of course, but not to the same extent that she does in less formal settings. Friday is completely driven by greed, and whenever she thinks she smells a profit, she cannot resist following the scent all the way to its source. As a side-effect of this, there is nothing she hates more than the potential for money earned being completely lost. It is the only thing that can stop her from smiling. Friday's entire life revolves around violence and profit, so it's no wonder that her hobbies lean into either one or the other. She runs multiple small side-businesses, albeit none as profitable as her weapons sales, simply for the fun of it. These include casinos, gambling rings, video game and film studios, furniture stores, television stations, potion shops, coffee shops, drug cartels, newspaper publishers, travel agencies, and even a company publishing a trading card game in one universe. For some reason, she really likes frogs and pulp-heavy orange juice. Abilities Though Friday is technically a Herald, her powers are much weaker than that of other Heralds. She can only warp herself and whatever she's carrying with her between universes, and cannot pull objects from other universes into her current one. Additionally, she is completely incapable of using Stenographer Stones. The exact reason why she doesn't possess the full powers of a Herald, yet possesses their immunity to the splitting effect, is currently unknown. If Friday herself knows, she isn't in any hurry to tell. However, she makes up for her complete lack of traditional Herald abilities with two distinct advantages. First, Friday possesses an instinctive "travel guide" for the multiverse inside of her mind, which allows her to call up basic information about any universe she wants with a thought. Second, since she is a weapons saleswoman, she is consistently armed to the teeth with an impressive variety of weapons and tools gathered from across the multiverse. Friday's Loot Hyper Form Friday Blake Using a Hyper Orb allows Friday to transform into her Hyper Mode. As far as physical improvements go, this form is a little underwhelming. She barely gets any faster or stronger, leaving her just as reliant on her equipment to claim the upper hand in combat. She does, however, gain an enhancement to her multiversal mental map that lets her track the exact location and status of anything she wants. She generally uses it in her hunt for super-rare weaponry, but can also use it in fights to keep a close eye on her enemies for suspicious behavior or to follow their movements while they're camouflaged. It also effectively enhances her focus on whatever she's tracking with her map, allowing her to move and act more precisely than usual in relation to the target. There is no upper limit on how many things she can track at a given time, but dividing her attention between too many targets will start to hamper her ability to focus. Friday's Hyper Mode also transforms Gramps into its Bleeding Imperium form, similarly to how Unten's affects his version of the sword. Just like the original, "Bleeding Gramps" excretes a bright blue liquid that will burn anyone outside of Hyper Mode. Though Friday does not enjoy watching Gramps "bleed," she has been convinced by the sword that it's completely safe for her to use it in this form. Relationships * Aran Leverletto: As long as she isn't selling weapons to people causing trouble for the Misfits, Aran is usually completely indifferent towards Friday's business practices. Hell, he's even bought some Quaznic Fantendoverse tech from her on occasion. * Eric Riordan: Technically, Friday and this version of Eric Riordan have never interacted. However, Friday does have a bit of experience with two alternate versions of him. One tried to shut down one of her drug cartels and put her on trial. The other one got turned into a Chaotic Arm that let her tap into bury a friend's powers, allowing her to carry her wares around in its pocket dimension, but she replaced it with Gramps years ago. Based on those previous experiences, if she met this version, they prooobably wouldn't get along very well... * Hazel Avvoom Quantumich: Hazel's existence makes Friday's job much harder than it really ought to be, to the point where she is one of the few people on "the Blakelist" - the list of people that Friday would actually consider refusing to sell certain wares to. Because frankly, it's a terrible idea to give a Sternographer Stone to somebody who would use it to cut you off from the places where you import your goods from. That being said, if Friday found a consistent way to get into the universes sealed off by Hazel, she could make an absolutely enormous profit off of them... The idea of having the monopoly on an entire universe is just too tempting to resist, and she is constantly searching for that backdoor into the sealed universes. * Lander: Friday has her sights set on a monopoly as the only multiverse-hopping saleswoman, and Lander is the biggest threat to that monopoly. She puts up with him for the most part, since he's one of the best sources when it comes to exotic pre-Shattering weaponry... but one day, when she thinks he's finally worn out his usefulness, she won't hesitate to knock him out of the market and claim that oh-so-glorious monopoly. * Mynis: Mynis sees Friday's overabundance of neutrality and apathy towards peace as a threat to peace in Omega Prime, and thus puts her name fairly high on his list of villains that he keeps his eye out for! Between his determination to topple her business and his complete lack of noteworthy and effective weaponry (despite being a rather talked-about hero in three universes), Friday reeeally doesn't like Mynis. * Remaka: Remaka may not know it, but it's actually one of the best things to ever happen to Friday's business. The universes that it hits are some of the best markets for her to sell her weapons in as they try everything they can think of to destroy or even slow down the massive Herald. By this point in her career, she can't help but smile even wider whenever she hears In The Air Tonight echoing through a doomed universe as she warps into it, or give her enormous "business partner" a parting wave as she warps out of it. * Turbo Crafter: Friday was in the middle of a particularly special transaction in an unknown Alternate Fantendoverse some time ago when, at the climax of the deal, Gramps disappeared from her hand. It reappeared, of course... An hour later. '''After the deal had already gone completely south.' She tracked down the kid responsible later, and got both an apology and some rocket fists out of him as repayment. She forgot to get his name, of course, but at least she saw his face... * 'Zellen Harley Quimbleson:' Zellen is the Herald Friday has the most experience with. The two often run into each other to trade information and goods. Not as allies, of course; it's strictly business. Though, that being said, Zellen might actually be one of Friday's favorite customers - she always knows what she wants to buy going into it, and she has an impressive sense of style... even if she did get on Friday's nerves now and then with that attitude of superiority. Now, if only that girl would stop using those crummy Angel Blades and get herself a weapon that ''didn't break like a twig constantly! ---- If you wanna know what Friday thinks of another character, feel free to leave a link to that character's page right here! * Trivia * If it wasn't obvious from her name, Friday is based off of the "holiday" Black Friday. * Friday's love of frogs and pulpy orange juice are both references to the shopkeepers in FantendoQuest. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heralds Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Shop owners Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Fantendoverse Characters